A coat and a pair of pants
by LiErNi
Summary: I'm a evil girl that will do anything... anything... I think you laugh if you read this!


Sweden; 03.05 night.

Lierni is sitting and attempting to sew a morningrobe that looks like Ed's coat. After many hours of cursing and crud languages she gives up.

Walking out to the kitchen and makes her a cup of tea. And gets a brilliant idea, runs back into her room, out to the kitchen again, because good tea isn't anything you should wast. Back to her room and locking the door.

Sweden; 08.06 morning.

Lierni comes out of her room and calls for Ni Lemur. Out of the other room stumbles Ni Lemur. Black eyes from reading fanfic the whole night.

Ni Lemur: Huhu?

Lierni: Ta-DA! holding a red coat up

Ni Lemur: Huhu? I though you throw it out the window last night.

Lierni: Eh, no... still holding the coat in front of Ni Lemur

Ni Lemur scratches her head and looks more closely at the coat.

Ni Lemur: Were you not doing a morningrobe?

Lierni: Eh, yes...

Ni Lemur: And didn't you use fleece?

Lierni lowering the coat Well... I sort of...

Ni Lemur: Where did you get that?

Lierni: Eh...

Meanwhile, Amestris

Ed is turning his room up side down

Ed: WHAT THE HELL! WHERE IS MY COAT!?

Back to Sweden:

Ni Lemur: It looks exactly as in the anime! Amazing!

Lierni: Yeah, but you know, I'm that good. Lierni is clearly taking credit for something she hasn't done

Ni Lemur: Liar.

Lierni: Hey!

Ni Lemur: Where did you get that? You can't have order it, because it wouldn't have time to come... You didn't make it... So where did you get it?

Amestris:

Ed: I DON'T BELEVIE THIS SHIT!? WHO WOULD STEL MY COAT!?

Sweden:

Ni Lemur: Lierni? Lierni is avoiding eye contact

Lierni: Okay, okay, it's Ed, all right. Stop glaring all ready!

Ni Lemur: What... did you say?

Lierni: It's Ed. I went to Amestris and stole it from his room. Okay?

Ni Lemur: What...? Ni Lemur spacing out

Lierni: It's not that hard you know.

Ni Lemur: You went to Amestris? How?

Lierni smiles widely and starts taking about star alignment, moon and sun. The internet and other planes and dimensions. After five minutes Ni Lemur is lost and Lierni is trailing of.

Ni Lemur: But why would you? Poor Ed!

Lierni: Ah, he'll be fine, it won't rain for a forthright.

Ni Lemur: THAT'S IN THIS WORLD!

Lierni scratching her head and sees the problem in her plan

Lierni: Eh, He can borrow something...

Ni Lemur gives Lierni the deathglare.

Ni Lemur: idiot.

Amestris:

Ed is waking down a corridor at head quarters, He is leaving a wet trail. Roy walks around a corner:

Roy: Well, I think you underestimate your own shortness this morning.

Ed glares

Roy: I mean, your shout like a tiny beanie but thinking you could avoid being hit by the rain?

Ed: You just wait.

Sweden:

Lierni: Hey, I make up for it right?

Ni Lemur: You better. Ni Lemur walks back into her room

Hours later:

Lierni is coming out of her room shouting for Ni Lemur. Ni Lemur stops in her door way.

Ni Lemur: I thought you where going to make up for taking Ed's coat, aka giving it back.

Lierni smirks evilly.

Ni Lemur: What did you do?

Lierni smiles more evilly.

Ni Lemur: What?

Amestris.

Ed is waking down a corridor at head quarters. A door up a head burst into flames. A few seconds later Roy comes storming out. Ed stares. Ed falls down on the floor laughing. Roy has no pants.

Roy: WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO!? I'LL KILL HER!

Ed is laughs so hard he can't breath, tears coming from his eyes.

Sweden:

Ni Lemur: YOU STOLE ROY'S PANTS?

Lierni nodes and almost trips over Roy's pants.

Amestris:

Roy: WHERE IS SHE!? I BURN HER TO COAL FOR THIS!!!

Sweden:

Ni Lemur: But how?

Lierni: Oh, please, it was far more easy then stealing Ed's coat, that is for sure.

Ni Lemur: But how?

Lierni: Well I only said if he took of his pants I'll take mine of.

Ni Lemur spaces out

Lierni: And then I only had to hit him on the head. Piece a cupcake! Buy the way, we don't have any cupcakes do we?

The reason for writing this? I'm making a morningrobe that looks like Ed's coat. It's almost done.


End file.
